Crow Hogan
Background Crow is one of the Signers of the Crimson Dragon and brother to Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlus. Crow was one of the children that grew up without parents after he lost them at a young age. He didn't know how to read, write or do math. He also doesn't know his real name. While shifting through the trash in Satellite, he came across a D.D. Crow card. The children told him that the cards make the duelist and so he took on the name Crow from that card. He learned how to read, write and math through dueling and eventually became friends to Yusei and Jack, basically brothers. Years later, the three were apart of a team called, Team Satisfaction, a team dedciated to taking out the duel gangs of Satellite and uniting it for peace. With Kyosuke Kiryu, they achieved their dream, but it all fell to ruin when Kiryu went mad with power. Crow left the team first after Kiryu harmed a child and things became not the way it was. He came back to help save Kiryu, only to have it fail when the man was still arrested. Afterwards, the team broke up and Crow went his seperate way. Later he was known to take care of the children of the Satellite District. However, when a man came to their home and threatened them, Robert Pearson and Bolin came and stopped them. Crow and the children joined in and built Blackbird, a special d-wheel that was made of the junk parts found on the island. Crow respected Robert for what all that he had done for the children. Giving them hope and a dream. However, the dream was shattered when Bolin, wanting money and power, tried to take Blackbird/Robert's deck and set the place on fire. Robert gave Blackbird and the Blackfeather deck to Crow before he burned in the flames. Crow took them and still took care of the children. Years later, Crow is still stealing decks and things for the children like Robin Hood when Yusei returns back. The two teamed up when Kiryu came back as a Dark Signer. However, Yusei failed the duel and nearly died had it not been for Crow taking him to Martha's home for surgery. He would soon leave to go find more of the Dark Signers. He found Jeager coming out of a pit and tried to duel him, even with his fear of clowns. However, the duel was interrupted by the black smoke that consumed Satellite and made people disappear. Crow was lucky to have escape by falling into an abandoned refridgerator. He later finds out that the children were taken away and Crow sets out for revenge. He finds Bommer as a Dark Signer and duels him. He almost loses if Yusei hadn't come in and reminded him what he was doing. Crow was able to defeat Bommer and free some souls. During the duel again Rudger Godwin, the 'leader' of the Dark Signers, he discovers parts of Yusei's past including a picture of Yusei and his family. When Rex Godwin, the real leader of the Dark Signers, attacked, Crow joined in the three on one duel that he almost looses with 1 life point left. Yusei was able to break the marks from Rex and Crow gains his old mark, the Tail. By synchro summoning, Crow's monsters went in to power up Savior Star Dragon to attack the condor Earthbound and finally defeat it and save the world. Months later; Crow, Jack and Yusei all live in an apartment in Neo Domino under a clock tower called, Poppo Time. He owns his own delivery service called, Blackbird Deliveries, to help pay for the rent with Yusei while Jack is being lazy. Bolin returns in search of Blackbird and Black-Feather Dragon and reveals to Crow that he was Robert's killer. They dueled and Crow was able to retrieve the dragon from the D-wheel and use it to defeat and avenge Robert and the children's dreams. Crow's shoulder becomes dislocated in a sabotage run before the WRGP and became grief stricken about it because the children were depending on him. He turns that grief into motivation as he trained Aki Izayoi to duel on D-wheels more. Later, he competes in the secound round against Team Catrosphe to get his revenge for sabotage. He was able to stop them. Crow knows the situation is getting worse with the Ghosts and Illiaster, but that doesn't stop him. Personality Crow is brave and speaks his mind. He also cares when it comes to his friends and the children. Life on Iriphos The Bio-Gate: Arc 1 For Arc 1, Crow was played by a different player who almost ran over Yugi Mutou. The player soon left and Crow was left in the dark. It's implied that during the three month time skip between Arcs, he actually traveled out to the world to search for his friends. The Bio-Gate: Arc 2 Welcome to Zaphias Crow at the start of Arc 2 arrives at the rebuilding Zaphias. He was insearch for more clues about Yusei and Aki since this was the last known place they were seen. He hoped for more information, but ended up with some free bread given to him by Princess Zelda. He was soon joined by Flynn Scifo, Commandant of the Zaphian Knights. The three left to head out to go find friends and head for Neo Domino City. Travels During their travels, two ponies landed on them. Rainbow Dash and Apple Jack (played by a different player, not to be confused with the current one) arrived on the world, confused as anything and so did Gabrelle. While they were making camp, a Kuwagamon attacked, but they took it out quick. Not wanting to deal with more, they moved their camp site alittle further and spent the night. They decided to try and head for Neo Domino as Robot Unicorn came into their camp. After getting it tamed via Zelda, the group headed off, as Apple Jack disappeared. Then they ran into two people on Chocobos. They were Yuri and Estelle, the two that Flynn was looking for. The Arcana Shadows: The Death of Zelda They followed after, however, the Chariot/Justice Arcanas in the form a tank, blew apart a fake Flynn that was leanding the Zaphian knights to them. Knowing they were in a fight, the group prepared with Crow summoning Black Feather Dragon. During the fight, he got poisoned but luckily, the dragon started to use his ability to stop it and reverse it to a debuff towards the shadows. However, Crow was nearly taken out by it's attack and witnessed Zelda's death. Angry for what had happened, he had the dragon fired a powerful blast with Flynn's Mystic Arte. However, it wasn't enough until Rainbow Dash used a Sonic Rainboom to destory it. Autobots and Zero Reverse During the recovery with the Zaphian Knights, Yuri appeared as Crow was speaking to Flynn about what had happened. He punched out the man and accused him for the things that had happened three months ago. At the same time, Optimus Prime and Arcee came in to the campsite. Crow tired his best to explain what had happened as Flynn and Yuri had an exhibition match to which the signer allowed, figuring out what Flynn wanted to do. He had to reassure Optimus of what they were doing was a good thing, a sort of communication of words that cannot be said by speech alone, but through fighting. Over the short time, he and Arcee bonded and started to get a small bond with Toph Beifong, the young Earthbender who wandered into their campite trying to return to Omashu (or Ba Sing Se) to start up her Earthbending school. Arcee, deciding Crow should be her partner, scanned Blackbird that was damaged from the Arcana fight and became the new Blackbird. Before they would leave, Crow had to give encourging words to Flynn about Zelda, telling him that she wouldn't want him to wollow at her grave forever. The two made a memorial for her, vowing to return with better things to add to the grave, before they left to head to Neo Domino City with the Autobots. However, as they were going, Crow's mark started to burn as Zero Reverse happened in Neo Domino City with the pillar of light reaching the sky. Crow panicked, knowing he has friends and family there, ordered Arcee to go faster. Arc 3 3 Month Time Skip (coming soon) Powers Crow is a signer so thus he has powers. He also has a d-wheel and now a partner Transformer, Arcee. Crimson Dragon Powers Tail Mark: Crow's signer mark Connection: Ruka is connected to the other signers through the marks and to the dragon itself. It does act as a warning for any problems that was going on. Shield: Rarely used in the rp, but a bubble shield can be formed at times to protect the signer and others when Dark Signers attacks and various other means. Black Feather Dragon Summon: As a way for the signers to protect themselves on Iriphos, the Crimson Dragon granted them the power to summon out their dragons much like a Psychic Duelist. This power is only exclusive in the Bio-Gate RP and one other rp in the works by Shadowkeykeeper. Black Feather Dragon has a buff/debuff ability where he would take in effect damage and loose attack strength while gaining counters (feathers turning black). He would launch his special attack that would cause the enemy to loose 700 attack strength. His main attack is Noble Stream. BlackBird: Currently broken down, it's the special D-wheel built by himself, the children and Robert Pearson. It has flight capilities. Deck: Crow's deck is the Blackfeather Deck, consisting of winged beasts monsters and Black Feather Dragon. It originally belonged to Robert Pearson, but gave to it to Crow before he died in the fire. Transformers Prime ' Arcee': When Blackbird broke down, Arcee copied it and transformed into the d-wheel. The two of them are partners in this crazy world. Category:Shadowkeykeeper Category:Male Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Anime Category:Character Category:Luna-Howlz